Asahi Azumane
is a 3rd year student in Class 3 from Karasuno High; he is one of the boys' volleyball club's wing spikers and its ace. Appearance He has long hair which is usually styled as a bun behind his head and dark brown eyes matching his hair as well as his eyebrows. He also appears to be growing a short scruff on his chin, his overall appearance makes him look way beyond his age yet slightly unapproachable. Personality In contrast to his appearance, he is rather quiet and gentle, and has difficulties realizing that he is Karasuno's ace, as he initially doesn't feel that way. He shows to be weak-willed at the beginning when he leaves the team before the first years come, feeling that he let down his entire team when they lost against Date Tech High even though they counted on him. After coming back to Karasuno, he realizes that his will to play volleyball is much stronger than he thought, and with the help of his teammates, he acknowledges his position as Karasuno's ace (even though he is still mocked sometimes by Daichi for not having any "ace-like presence") and gains self-confidence. Asahi is said to have a "Heart of Glass", taking everything that is said about him to heart, and becoming depressed because of it at times. While he still feels insecure about a lot of things and seems to be quite a scaredy-cat, he clearly states that he has no intention of letting anyone take his ace position away from him in later chapters, showing his development from the beginning. Statistics Asahi is the most powerful attacker in Karasuno. He is known for a strong spike that can blast past most defenders. His best spike is when he's given a high toss that is slightly away from the net. After their battle against Nekoma, Asahi learned how to do a back row attack. As a result of the Summer Training Camp Arc, Asahi learned to perform a jump serve. Trivia *Favorite Food: Tonkotsu ramen *Current Concern: When he tells people he's a student nobody believes him, 1st years are afraid of him, girls in his class say things like "Even though he looks the way he does, he's kinda weak" and then get themselves disappointed, also his future plans, the captain being scary... (cut for length) *There are many rumors going around about Asahi mainly due to his physical appearance, including: he is the leader of a gang, he deals illegal substances, and he's been in high school for five years. *His jersey number (3) is symbolic, considering how his speciality is spiking (and how spiking is usually the third contact) He along with Daichi and Sugawara form a set. *Asahi and Nishinoya are foils. Their birthdays are inverse (01/01 and 10/10), as are their heights and personalities (and even their name kanji contrast each other - respectively 'east' and 'west', 'peak' and 'valley', 'morning sun' and 'evening'). They are also the two best known, talented, and accomplished members of the team, other than Kageyama. *His star sign is Capricorn. *He went to Seikoudai Junior high. *'Nomenclature': **Asahi (旭) - Morning Sun **Azumane (東峰) - East Peak Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Karasuno High Volleyball Club Category:Wing Spikers